Troubling Deals
by bluebutterfly22
Summary: Kei Kiyosaki joined the weirdest club at school: The Pineapple Club. Headed by no other than the 'King of Pineapples', Miyaji Kiyoshi himself. But that's the least of her problems. Everyday, she has to endure the ways of her tsundere yet spartan of a tutor, Midorima Shintarou. Her life spiral downed when she finds herself enslaved to the tsundere and the brutal senpai. OC.
1. Club Screening

**Meap... I'm seriously piling up...**

**KNB IS NOT MINE**

* * *

"Kiyosaki-san." a teacher called out.

Kiyosaki Kei looked up from her bag. She placed her things at the table and walked over to where her teacher/ tutor was. Once she was there, Akatsuki-sensei faced her with a disappointed look. Kei braced herself for what was coming.

"...Kiyosaki-san, you're grades are not improving at all." he said with a stern voice. Kei gulped and said, "o-oh?"

"Yes. And are you aware that I'll be resigning next week?"

"N-no, sir..."

Akatsuki-sensei sighed and pushed up his glasses. He ran a hand through his hair and said, "Well you are now. And do you know what that means?"

Kei pondered about it for a while before shaking her head. Wow, she really is slow, was on Akatsuki-sensei's mind.

"It means that no one will tutor you and your grades will go downhill..._Not that it isn't in the first place_" he mumbled the last part under his breath so that Kei couldn't her it. Kei's eyes widened at the realization and said,

"What should I do?"

Akatsuki-sensei sighed at the girl's denseness. Common sense is so rare that it should be considered as a super power...

"Find a new tutor." it took all his self-control not to scoff and roll his eyes. Kei pouted and said, "Where?"

_'In planet Jupiter.', _was what the teacher wanted to say but instead of that, he stated, "Fine. I'll help you look for one. Bad news aside, here comes the good news."

Kei's eyes glistened at the words 'good news'. Wow, there really is a rainbow in every dark corner.

"There are some clubs that are open for registration. Here, take a look at the list.", the stoic man said, handing Kei a piece of paper.

Kei had to narrow her eyes as she scanned the paper; sensei's handwriting was as messy as ever... Though she wouldn't say that out loud.

'_chess club'_

_'Gavel club'_

_'Knitting club (the heck?)'_

_'Basketball boys' varsity open for managerial position'_

_'Cooking club'_

_'Beautification committee'_

_'music club'_

_'volleyball girls'_

_'Disciplinary committee'_

_'Library committee'_

_'Robotics club'_

_'Drama Club'_

_'Visual Arts'_

_'Dance troupe'_

She looked at the list one more time before asking, "C-can I keep this list? I'll just show this to my mother."

Akatsuki-sensei sighed and said, "I gave you that list so that _you _could decide. Not your mother. But if you want her to do so, then the choice is yours."

Kei nodded and folded the paper neatly before tucking it in her skirt pocket. Soon after, the teacher dismissed her and she left the room gratefully.

* * *

"Aira, what do I do?!" Kei asked desperately, shaking a brunette named Aira Suzuno by the shoulders. Aira sighed and face-palmed at her friend's uncool behavior. She set down the soda she was drinking before it spilled.

"With how you act, I don't even know why you passed the entrance exam of Shutoku. _Shutoku. _How come you passed and I didn't?" Aira asked. Kei shrugged and answered, "Its a mystery for me as well..."

It was true. She isn't that smart. She was actually quite...stupid. She's not athletic as well, so why?

"Anyways, sensei told me to join a club to improve my extracurricular credits", she stated, fishing out a folded and crumpled paper from her skirt. She gave the paper to Aira. The brunette scanned the paper before saying, "Knitting club? What is that sh*t?"

"I have no idea and did you just say a bad word?"

"Suck it up, babe." Aira said playfully. The brunette's eyebrows furrowed as she went further down the paper.

"umm... You suck at chess... You're way too shy to be on a gavel club. You have no patience so knitting club is a big fat 'x'.", as Aira listed down many different reasons why she can't join, Kei pouted. Is she really that untalented?

"managerial position would be nice..."

Kei's eyes widened as she said, "No! just no! Miyaji-san is there...He scares the living daylights out of me.."

"Music?"

Kei's gave Aira a look saying, 'are you kidding me?'

"Remember what happened when I sang back in grade school?" she asked. Aira grinned, she definitely remembers that very well. The first time Kei sang, it started to rain and it lasted for days. The second time, a power shortage occurred. The third, they were in Aira's house when Kei started singing some K-Pop song. The cover of a fluorescent lamp fell on her head... Ever since then, she hated music and everything and everyone related to it.

"Volleyball?"

"I bumped my head against the umpire seat trying to block the shot!" Kei exclaimed, rubbing a side of her head for emphasis.

"disci-no...that's not you.." Aira said, crossing out the club with a black sign pen.

"Library?"

"I'll probably sleep during my shift."

"Robotics club...You'll just cause damages." Aira said, crossing it out again.

"Drama club?" Aira suggested. They looked at each other in the eyes before bursting out in laughter.

"Hahaha! Drama club! _To be or not be?! _Haha!" Aira said jokingly.

"You are nothing but a second rate, trying hard, copycat!" Kei said. Aira gasped and clutched her chest, feigning hurt. They laughed at their little act whilst the other customers are glaring at them. The two seemed oblivious to their glares.

"But hey," Aira started, looking at Kei seriously. "You're acting's not that bad, maybe you should take it into consideration", she continued. Kei pondered about it for a while before shrugging and saying, "Okay"

So Aira put an asterisk beside the Drama club. When her eyes landed on the 'visual arts', she looked at Kei and asked, "Say... Is your mom still against the idea of you painting?"

Kei looked sad for a moment before saying, "yeah. She said that she won't let me paint ever again if I don't get straight A's this school year and the incoming ones."

"Such a sad story..." Aira said.

"Well, you should work hard for those A's so that your mom would let you join again" she continued and Kei nodded.

"Anyways, there's two more... Dance troupe and a... _Pineapple club?_" Aira asked, staring bewilderingly at the bizarre club. Kei grabbed the piece of paper. True enough, the words 'Pineapple Club' was there. Strange.

"What the heck do you do in a damn Pineapple Club anyways?" Aira asked nobody, glaring at the paper.

As if on cue, Shutoku's basketball club came in the cafe. Unfortunately, Miyaji heard Aira's question.

He dashed over to where the girls were, eyes glinting a tad bit uncharacteristically. He sat next to Aira, a pineapple at hand and explained what the Pineapple Club was.

The other regulars just shook their heads. Takao grinned and said,

"He seriously made a Pineapple Club? I thought he was joking."

Kimura sighed and said, "Well he's not."

"Why'd he make a Pineapple Club anyways? Isn't that quite stupid?" Takao asked curiously.

"Its because he got a bit pissed off when he learned that I'm the leader in the knitting club... Something about me being unfair because I'm already the captain in the basketball club" Ootsubo answered boredly.

"Tch. If he's going to create a club, why must it be a Pineapple Club?" Midorima asked. Takao grinned and said playfully, "Not that you'd do any better. You'll probably name it 'Oha-Asa Club' or Horoscope Club"

Midorima glared at Takao and pushed his glasses up. Not long after, Miyaji waltzed back to them. The sight of the usually strict senpai prancing around scared the regulars. But they remained quiet about it.

Meanwhile, as the regulars took a seat at the table at the far corner, Aira's eyes followed them. Kei glared and smacked her head.

"O-oh.. yeah! The Pineapple club..." Aira said before glancing at them again. Kei sighed. She ran her hand through her black hair and said, "You are still man crazy as ever"

"Shut up! I am not man crazy! I'm just devoted and passionate for men." Aira said, flipping her hair. Kei just rolled her eyes and thought, 'that has the same meaning'. But she just stayed silent. As always.

XXXX

When it was bedtime already, Kei looked up at the plain, white ceiling of her room. She contemplated about how she will do in the screening tests. If she fails the theater arts, she'll have to join the Pineapple Club...Along with Miyaji-senpai...

Oh the horror!

What is the Pineapple Club? Its some club that is in charge of the festivals in Shuutoku. Why name it Pineapple Club instead of Managing Club? Because Miyaji-senpai wanted it to be named 'Pineapple Club'. How odd.

She'll have to do good in the theater arts screening test tomorrow then!

And if she gets an A... She'll be able to paint again!

All that this needs is a little bit of perseverance and confidence!

She could definitely handle that.

Right?...

* * *

Wrong.

She can't do it.

All of the students who were auditioning was above her level. Plus, they were dressed according to their act. There was also one that was dressed as Sadako from the ring. She fiddled nervously on her seat, feeling all of the gazes directed towards her.

She was the only one wearing a uniform...

"Kirono!" the manager called up. The student in front of Kei, probably was Kirono, stood up and ran over to the stage. Kei silently wondered how she can run in nine inch heels.

Wait... Kirono... Kiyosaki is next!

Kei's eyes widened. She bit her bottom lip in nervousness, debating in her mind whether she should run away or stay here. Her eye twitched when her name was called, indicating that she's next. She stood up and went to the exit hurriedly. Once she was outside the drama club's screening room, she took a breath and walked to the gym.

_'If you want to join, go to the gym.'_

_'I'm sorry, senpai but I'm not interested"_

_'Oh trust me. You'll need it.'_

Well, senpai's right...

* * *

**Yeah... 1st chapter's short. Please review.**


	2. Mr Tutor

**CHAPTER 2 IS HERE! Tada! Currently searching for beta-readers..Thanks for the reviews! **

**I appreciate that you like Kei. I thought that she may be too...slow for your liking. **

**The name Kei is inspired by the tasty food 'cake'. This whole idea came from a Pineapple-upside down cake I was eating :D. Random right? Kiyosaki is inspired by the financial guru 'Robert Kiyosaki'. Seriously, his books are awesome!**

**Before you ask, yes the song later is Genie by Girls' Generation. Yes I'm a sone. No I'm not against any other K-pop bands. Don't comment on how you hate SNSD, Don't ask me who my fave member is. **

**I don't really know if Miyaji is a fan of girl groups. I just read that he is on tumblr. I thought that it would be fun if he is...**

**I've recently created a Quotev account. I'll be posting this story there as well as in in my wattpad account. Just search up Ailah Dayao on wattpad and Bluebutterfly22 on quotev.**

* * *

She felt like an idiot. Well,she is in the first place.

Why, you ask? Because the Pineapple Club's screening exam is worse than the drama club. This is just humiliating!

Right now, she's wearing a pineapple costume. A _Pineapple costume. _Myaji-senpai is wearing a teacher outfit, complete with the glasses, and is lecturing her about Pineapples.

"the Abacaxi Pineapple is very its the most delicious variety, the shipping quality is poor due to its fragility." Miyaji-senpai explains, then closes his eyes. Once he opes it, there is a small glint of anger as he says, "That's why this type is the worst when it comes to hitting the daylights out of Midorima - I-I mean bratty, horoscope-obsessed and arrogant freshmen"

"This type of Pineapple should be used if you want to hit fragile people not too hard. But make sure that you hit Midorima- I mean the person on non-vital areas... But if it_ is _Midorima, don't hesitate to hit him right at the face. Make sure to break his glasses", senpai continued. Wow, how much does this guy hate Midorima-san? Probably to death.

But there's one question in her mind... What does _Pineapples _have to do with _managing _school festivals?

Miyaji-senpai just continued his lectures while Kei just stared blankly. Her brain is definitely not absorbing anything...

Miyaji seemed to noticed to notice his kouhai dazing off. He opened his mouth to scold her but suddenly, his phone rang and he panicked to answer it quickly or else his kouhai will be able to hear his embarrassing ring tone...

Too late...

_Sou yoko no hoshi wa omoidoori_  
_Futari nara nozomidoori_  
_Mirai sae mo omitooshi_  
_Kanaete ageru_

_Koko ni iru wa (I'm Genie for you boy)  
Kimi no kurewa (I'm Genie for your wish)  
Suki ni naru wa ( I'm Genie for your dream)  
Motto nareba (I'm Genie for your world)_

He answered it quickly before his kouhai hears more. Its embarrassing enough that she heard _that_.

"Yo, Kimura!...Oh,yeah! The meeting! well, I'm going. I'll just have to dismiss _my club._" he said rather pridefully. Then he glares, as if Kimura said something to trigger his anger.

"Shut it! No its not only me and Cake- I mean Kei! Urgh! I'll go there now and once I do, you better prepare a first aid kit!", he said before ending the call. The honey-blonde huffed in annoyance before taking off the fake glasses.

"Well, this ends our lecture for today. Tomorrow wear that...whatever it is again." he said and walked towards the door. Kei stared at him for a moment before standing up and saying,

"Ah! Senpai!"

Miyaji turned around, one eyebrow raised and asked, "yes?"

"A-are you a fan of... Shoujo Jidai*?" she asked abashedly. Miyaji's face turned into a bright red in embarrassment. It was quite a sight...

"y-yeah... I-I mean no! No! My sister just saved files there and changed my ringtone to humiliate me. I wouldn't like some Korean girl band..." he denied. It took Kei all her self-restraint not to laugh. She'll probably earn a Red Spanish Pineapple right at the face. Hey! She learned something!

"Why'd you ask?" Miyaji asked, his face returning to its proper color. Kei grinned sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head through the Pineapple costume and said,

"I'm kind of a fan myself...Sone's are hard to find nowadays..."

The upperclassman's face relaxed a bit as he muttered 'oh' under his breath. He smiled faintly at the freshman as he waved his hand goodbye. Kei waved back with a smile on her face.

When Miyaji left, Kei burst-ed in laughter. But unbeknownst to her, the strict senpai heard her loud laughs and thought:

_'Damn brat! I'll show her what a Red Spanish Pineapple feels like tomorrow! But before that, Kimura's first..._'

* * *

Midorima is smart, dependable and maybe, mature.

He's the perfect candidate to be a tutor, right?

That's why Akatsuki-sensei chose him, right?

Even though he keeps telling himself that, he can't shake the thought of Akatsuki-sensei choosing him because he hates him. But then again, _everybody _wants to get back at him because _everybody _hates him. Well, maybe not Takao, but still.

Of all students, why him?

Because he's a top-achiever, valedictorian, genius in academics and basketball and as girls dub it, gorgeous. Though Midorima thinks that its only because of his eyelashes, which are, unarguably, beautiful.

So its only natural that he's chosen to be a tutor. Why is he even making a big deal about it? There's nothing wrong with tutoring a fellow student. A student can't be that stupid, right?

Wrong.

The student he is tutoring is the epitome of stupidity. Literally. She probably doesn't even know what epitome means. Its his first time tutoring and this is his first day and he already wants to bail out. But the future of this student lies on his hands, so he has to grace her with his prowess in intelligence.

"So what are the subjects that you need help on?", he asked, not bothering to raise his head as he lays out a pad paper and a pencil on the table. Kei blinked and answered, "...all of the subjects..."

That answer caught Shintarou's attention. He raised his head to look at her, slightly looking down to make eye-contact.

"I don't like jokes. I take the matter of studies very seriously.", he said, glaring at the small teen. Well, not really small. If you compare her to females, she's probably tall but once you compare her to males like him (who are practically giants), she's something akin to a dwarf. But if you compare her to Takao, she's just as tall.

Kei gulped in fear, clearly intimidated by the shooter's gaze. She smiled her signature smile (a sheepish smile) and answered, "I'm not joking..."

Midorima feels a headache ahead. Literally.

* * *

**Shoujo Jidai=SNSD's Japanese name. **

**Its only chp 1 and there's already 3 followers? Thanks!**


	3. Let's play the game of sarcasm!

**Hey! I made a cover for this story. If you're confused, well, on the middle is a girl (Kei). The left is Midorin and the right is Kiyo-Piyo (Miyaji). Don't ask where I got the nickname**

* * *

When changing in the locker rooms, she can feel everyone's stares. Probably because of the sight of her bare back. Butt is not included.

Its not that she has lots of scars on her back, its because they could practically _see_ the outlines of her backbone and ribcage from behind. It took everything that Kei had not to dig a hole and hide in there for all eternity.

Is it wrong to be underweight? And besides, its not their business.

But it was quite a sight.

There are two reasons for her state: there was once a tapeworm in her stomach and she has eating disorders. The tapeworm was removed last year, but her mom reprimanded her from eating meat. It was a downside for her because the food she only eats is meat. Sure she eats veggies but, she doesn't like it that much. So she started eating less, and less until her body throws up everything that she eats.

Some people say that its because she wanted to impress people so she took a diet, which resulted in something very wrong. Some even made up that she wanted to become the next display for the skeleton on the science lab. Ridiculous. Even she, the slowest in their class won't believe that.

Even if she has her shirt on, they're still staring._ Probably because their jealous of my bones_, she thought. Though in her mind, she knows the real reason why.

The shirt's too big.

Even though it was the medium size, it was big. But, she didn't care. All she had to do was tuck it in and fold the sleeves of her shirt. Plus, she likes it if the shirt is large and breezy. Some girls even chose the smaller ones so that their figure would be seen. Gosh, their breasts mere so big. It looks like they were cross-breed with a cow. Not to mention that some of the girls' shirts show off a portion of their stomach. Obviously, they're asking to be raped. Plus the gym shorts were... short. Traditional in Japan. Even their skirt is short. It doesn't even cover up half of their thighs!

She, as a half Filipina, is a conservative. She inherited that from her grandma, who she grew up with. No one knows that she's a halfie, nobody asked anyways. But some of her features, her eyes and complexion, were of a Filipino's.

And, she prefers Filipino food over Japanese food. She simply finds it tastier. Besides, some of the Japanese food freaks her out. Especially red bean soup. She wonders why Midorima-san likes that.

But then again, he is weird.

* * *

P.E. class sucks. But then again, every class sucks for her.

And the fact that its the last class in their schedule makes it worse. And the fact that their having a match against class A of first years sucks even more.

She could see Midorima holding his..._pineapple_ plushie. Is it her or are pineapples haunting her lately. She could almost see the disdain in his eyes. Well, it is because Class A, the star section, and Class F, you know what it is, are having joint classes today.

"Okay, class...es? Whatever. Today we are going to basketball. Yipee" Tsukimiya-sensei said, rather unenthusiastic. Midorima's brow perked in interest, and is it her or did he just smirk? Well, she couldn't see properly because in a flash, he pushed his glasses up with one hand.

Kei just sighed at her bad luck. Couldn't this day get any worse?

"Okay, this is going to be a mixed group. There are three boys and two girls, or vice-versa."

Since there is a total of 50 students, there will be 10 groups. Be glad that we have 2 courts!" she continued. Kei rolled her eyes and thought, _'hooray'_.

"Okay! Group 1 will be:

Akizaki Miyuki, Kurosaki Gin, Matsudaira Yuuji, Takao Kazunari and Kinosaki Kai"

Kei sighed in relief. Man, their names rhyme. But they're totally different. Kinosaki Kai is the school's Mary Sue. Perfect grades, good looks and a flawless reputation. Isn't that nice?

Kei snapped out of her trance when sensei continued.

"Group 1 will be going against group 2, which is composed of:

Akazawa Seiichi, Midorima Shintarou, Kiyosaki Kei, Aihara Akanari and Shibuya Tomoko..."

Kei scratched her head as she walked towards her group. Damn, it seems she's not the only one disappointed. Midorima looks like he's going to breathe out fire in anger. What's his problem?

The greenette sighed and pushed up his glasses. It was said that he had the worse luck today, but this is too much.

Surely she can't be an idiot in sports as well, right? Murasakibara is an idiot in academics but he was good in basketball. Maybe this was her hidden talent. _Maybe._

From the corner of his eye, he could see Takao grinning cockily at him. It took all that he had not to lash his anger out like a fire-breathing dragon. He pushed his glasses up to distract himself and put his Pineapple Plushie on the bleachers. He sat down on said bleachers as the teacher continued assigning groups. He noticed Kei sitting beside him, but not too close. She was scratching her _butt_ while yawning. Seriously, does this girl _have _any etiquette? Who in their right state of mind would scratch their butt in public? Apparently, not her.

He coughed to catch her attention, but failed. He glared when he was ignored and cleared his throat loudly.

"Ehem."

"Huh? What?" Kei asked dumbly, looking around. Midorima glared at her again when she notices him and smiles like an idiot while waving. He just pushes up his glasses and ignores her.

He took a glance at her again and she seemed to notice. Her eyes narrowed in curiosity as she asked, "Why?..."

"_What _are you _wearing?_" he asks vehemently. Kei looked at her clothes for a while then raised her head to answer him dimly.

"...clothes..."

"..."

"..."

"I _know _its clothes. I meant your sweatpants" he stated, pointing to the red sweatpants. Again, Kei looked at the sweatpants and answered idiotically

"Well you just said what it is. They're sweatpants."

Midorima resisted the urge to face-palm at her stupidity and naivety. This girl...so stupid...

"I meant why are you wearing them? Isn't that for boys only?"

_You could've just said so. . ., _she thought before answering:

"Well, they're more comfy. Plus these are the only ones I got"

"Why won't you buy? Its only for a mere 50 yen?"

"I prefer this than those... _pek-pek _shorts"

Midorima pushed his glasses up and asked, "pek-pek what?"

"Pek-pek shorts. You know?short shorts? The ones that barely covers up your thighs? It looks like jogging panties." she answered, not a bit disturbed by the words.

Midorima just nodded. But he was curious. Where did she get that term?

"Where did you get that word?"

"Which?"

"_pek-pek."_

"Its a Filipino word meaning pussy"

Midorima coughed, deciding to shut-up rather than elaborate on the subject. But wait, Filipino?

"You're... a halffie?"

"Yes. Half Filipino, half Japanese. My mom's a Filipina and my dad's a Japanese."

"Where did they meet.?"

Kei hesitated for a second before answering, "...In a dumpster behind a cake shop..."

Midorima pushed his glasses and fought back the smile that threatened to form on his lips. But Kei noticed it. She smiled before continuing, "Its actually where I got my name. Cake and Kei. They sound alike, right? That's actually my nickname."

"Cake?"

"Yup."

"Hmm..."

She is certainly dumb and improper mannered. But she's definitely interesting.

Tsukimiya-sensei's call snapped them out of their chit-chat. Midorima pushed his glasses up and put his 'game face' on. Kei sighed in depression but her attention was soon directed to Midorima who was unwinding his finger bandages.

Wow. This guy is weird, but he's amusing...

* * *

Kutsuryuu-sensei was nice enough to give them an early break today. Miyaji, Ootsubo and Kimura headed to the courts to practice early. They expected no one there but was shocked to find a group of first years (brats as Miyaji calls them..) in the courts.

Tsukimiya-sensei saw them and explained why they were here. Ootsubo nodded in understanding while Miyaji muttered darkly about brats stealing their territory and something about throwing pineapples or durians.

But something, or rather _someone _stopped his muttering. He pointed at a certain greenette and said, "look!"

The other two 3rd years turned their heads to find Midorima and Takao, and other 8 students they don't know about playing basketball.

"Its Midorima!" Ootsubo shouted

"Its Takao!", followed Kimura

Miyaji, feeling left out at the shouting spree, also shouted "And cake!"

"Huh?" the two asked

"I mean Kei! Woo! Go Kei! Do your best! Papa loves you!"

The two sweat-dropped at the sudden change of Miyaji's attitude but decided to remain silent about it. They fear their lives you know...

Who is this Kei-girl?

Ootsuboo focused his eyes on the black haired girl. His eyes widened.

"T-that girl!"

* * *

Midorima's eyes widened as he focused his view on Kei.

That girl...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

..

.

.Doesn't even know how to play!

A red tick-mark appeared on his temple as he stole the ball from her and shoot for a three point. She doesn't even know who her teammates are! This idiot!...

Good thing that he made the buzzer beater and its only for 20 points! If not, they would've been pulverized by Takao's team.

He looked at Kei and glared. Said girl just smiled goofily at him. She poked his nose and said, "tut", in a squeaky tone. He glared harder and said, "It's not funny!"

"I never said it was." she answered. Midorima resisted the urge to face-palm. Gee, he needs some headache relievers; this girl is killing him!

* * *

**XxXxX**

"Midorima-san..." Kei said, playing with her pen. Midorima didn't bother to raise his head but answered with a 'hmm?'. They were at the library, doing the usual study sessions. Since Midorima came up, Kei has been improving, if not only a little. Maybe its because they're at the same age group.

"It's already the library's closing time..." she informed. Midorima looked at the wall clock then looked back at Kei and said with furrowed brows, "Its 30 minutes before that"

"But its raining and the librarian said that she's be closing earlier due to the weather.", she countered. Midorima tried to reminisced for a while. He remebered the librarian saying it now... How did she get to remember it? Did the P.E. class affect him this much?

He nodded, telling Kei to pack-up her things and he did so as well. In a short span of five minutes, they were done.

They walked out the door, but stopped dead in their tracks. Kei looked up at Midorima, who looked pale. She then asked, "What's the matter?"

"...I lent my umbrella to Takao last week. He hasn't returned it yet..." he muttered. Hhe looked down at Kei who looked pale as well.

"You don't happen to have an umbrella now, do you?" Midorima asked, though he was sure the answer was no.

Kei grinned goofily and said, "nuh-uh.."

"Why?"

"Gee, I don't watch weather forecasts..."

"What do you watch on the T.V? anime?" he asked angrily. Kei pouted and answered, "Who watches anime? I watch Penguins of Madagascar for your information!"

This time, he really did face-palmed.

As if some lucky spirit (not Midorima...) heard them, Miyaji-senpai walked by, along with Kimura senpai. Each of them had umbrellas.

"Senpai!" Midorima called out, waving to them. The two looked at them and walked over.

"What is it first year brat, and Kei?" Miyaji asked, but his tone softened at the mention of Kei.

"Can we...share umbrellas? I-its not like I'm gonna beg you or something..." Midorima said, adjusting his glasses as he hid a blush. Miyaji raised his eyebrow and asked, "You? no way. Kei? sure"

Kei grinned in delight as he hopped under the umrella and beside Miyaji. Kimura sighed and offered Midorima to share umbrellas.

Midorima had to be the one to hold the umbrella because he's face gets smacked on it...

Oh how he hates his height sometimes...

* * *

**Next chappie is going to feature Kei's mom! My fellow Filipinos, you know how our mothers are like ;D**


	4. Payment part 1

**Haha! I'm so fired up! **

**And about last chapter... Y U NO REVIEW? Just joking. But I will jump out f the screen in a form of a butterfly to eat you...**

* * *

One thing Midorima had to say about Kei's room:

It was unexpectedly clean and well-organized.

There was a closet at the corner, a bean bag, a few shelves, a dresser and... no bed? Shintarou looked around, but there was really no bed. He turned around to ask where it was, only to see Kei sitting on the bean bag, legs swung at the side.

"Where do you sleep?" he asked, deciding to just sit on the wooden floorboards, leaning on the wall. Seriously, his host is so _nice. _

Kei looked at him boredly before answering, "In my room"

Shintarou glared as he said, "I know! Would you stop answering like that?! Of course you sleep in your room! Where do you want to sleep in the streets?!"

Kei flipped so that she was lying on her stomach and answered, "Nah... Its probably cold there"

'_This idiot...'_, Midorima thought, gritting his teeth in annoyance. In a flash, Kei jolted up, looking at Midorima with wide eyes as she said, "I suggest you don't sit there..."

Midorma raised his eyebrow and asked, "why?"

"Because my-"

Suddenly, Kei's wall-hide-a-bed unfolded. And it just so happened that Shintarou was leaning on the very same wall...

"Eek! I should've warned you earlier..."

Midorima clenched his fists and punched the floor. This is too damn heavy! Kei stood up and knelt down beside him and asked, "Are you alright?"

Midorima punched harder. He could feel his glasses break at the weight of the bed. This girl... Does he look alright?!

"Mmmph? MMMPH!" Shintarou's yells were muffled by the floor. Kei folded the bed back, finally relieving Shintarou's pain.

"You okay?", she asked again. Midorima groaned in pain as he said, "I think I broke my ribs..."

The black haired girl looked concern for a moment before her face brightened up and she said, "Don't worry! We can fix it with tape".

Midorima rolled so that he was lying on his back. Indeed, he's glasses were broken. And so was this girl's brain. He took in deep breaths before saying in a raspy voice, "y-you can't tape ribs back together, you idiot!"

Kei pouted. Her brows then furrowed as she looked up at the ceiling, trying to think of an answer.

"Oh... How about hot glue then? I'm sure it'll be fixed" she said. Midorima laughed, causing Kei to look weirdly at him.

"Ha..ha... You're joking right?"

"I do not joke about health, Midorima-san" she answered sternly. She stood up and went outside and she returned shortly, holding a glue gun and an extension wire. Midorima groaned again.

This girl really is an idiot.

* * *

The next day, Kei ran to Midorima's classroom, notebook in hand. It was still early, she can still cram some information in that stupid brain of hers.

She opened the door to Class 1-A and found Midorima silently reading a book with one hand. The other hand was in a cast. In front of the class was Takao, who was busy writing hashtags on the board. But even so, he didn't fail to notice her. He turned around and smirked slyly.

"Shin-chan, someone's at the door for ya"

Midorima scowled at the nickname, damn, he looks so angry that it gives off a feeling that he's face if gonna melt off. But then again, when did it ever not look like that? His frown grew larger if possible once he catches sight of his main problem.

"What?" he asked haughtily, closing the book he was reading. Kei walked over to him and sat down at the seat in front of him.

"I..need help. We have a quiz today..." she muttered, her shyness taking over her again.

Midorima pursed his lips. He really can't refuse to help her because his grades would be affected if he lets her grades fall. Maybe he shouldn't have agreed on tutoring this fool when she has zero percent chance on improving.

When he opened his mouth to speak, Takao's hand suddenly covered it and began to speak fast like a rapper.

"Woah! Are you Shin-chan's friend! Haha! You actually made a friend!" Takao laughed. Kei's eyes widened in realization as she recognized who he was.

"Y-you're Takao right? Takao Kazunari?" she asked. Takao grinned and said, "Yeah! Do I know you from somewhere?"

"...We were classmates during 6th grade." she said. Takao tried to reminisce but failed to do so.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember."

"You were the class treasurer right?" Kei asked. Midorima's eyebrow raised as he thought, '_someone would actually trust this fool to manage money?"_

"Mmm...Yeah, I was..."

"See! I know you! You stole my wallet once!" Kei said, pointing at Takao who only sweat-dropped.

"How come you remember such small details from the last 4 years and not remember a single formula that I taught you yesterday?" Midorima asked. Kei shrugged. She really didn't know but one thing she knows for sure is that...

The test will be hard if she didn't study...

And study she will!

_5 minutes later..._

"Hey, are you even listening?" Midorima asked, poking Kei's head with a pencil eraser. Kei whimpered. She is definitely gonna flunk this test!

"I don't understand anything at all!" she yelled, frustrated, grabbing her hair and yanking it. Midorima sighed. Well, if all goes wrong, she knew she had to do this...

_To be continued..._


End file.
